


Suck Face

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm friends with Scott,” he said.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course he was. It clicked into place.</p><p>“So you are a heartbreaker. He's told me about you, you know.”</p><p>“And you get into trouble,” Derek finished, pleased. His hands were on Stiles' hip and chest, fingers gripping just slightly. Stiles downed the dregs of his drink and rattled the ice cubes. </p><p> </p><p>Or: making out, rock shows, hot weather, and one night stands. Sorry we missed your set, Scotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck Face

The apartment was practically too loud to fathom: from the stairwell outside the door, even, Stiles realized that the music was more vibration than pitch. He felt like his bones were rattling from the wall of thumping noise, but as he slipped in and craned above the crowd to watch Scott, he couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter if he could pick out Scott's vocals or not-- he knew all the words by heart, anyway. 

He wove through the heaving crowd and hit the kitchen, then. No point in being elbowed in the face by some eager freshman if he could avoid hearing damage and get a beer at a safe distance. Not to mention that it was 85 and muggy out, and the body heat was stifling. Scott would be totally wrapped up in the performance, anyway, just happy to find Stiles after and give him a sweaty hug. This was Scott's first big show, and Stiles had literally travelled by car, bus, and train to be there. 

Going to college in different states fucking sucked. They practically wrote songs by voicemail, these days.

On the bright side, Stiles was half a joint and several drinks in, and feeling invincible. He air-drummed along with the intro to 'Suck Face' as he broke out of a cluster of jumping undergrads and took a breath of slightly cooler air. The kitchen was empty and strangely bright in contrast to the chaos of the living room, which was basically a pitch-black mosh pit. This was the thing about house shows, Stiles mused: the atmosphere was hit or miss. This place seemed huge, though, and the two full-sized fridges in the kitchen suggested that it was more venue than residence. 

'Drink!' read the label on the first fridge. 'Eat,' directed the other.

Drink it was.

Inside were four cases of beer and a jug of something vaguely citrus-smelling and bearing a piece of masking tape that read “with vodka.” Bingo. He pulled it out and rummaged for ice in the freezer, pausing with the door open to let the cool air rush out on his face and neck. Through the walls, the words to the chorus were almost too blown out to hear, but Stiles matched the cadence of Scott's singing. “ _Drink, drink it dowwwnn_ ,” he sang along, shoving the freezer closed. “ _Suck, suck your_ \-- Oh!”

__There was a man leaning against the window sill not five feet from where Stiles was fumbling with a solo cup and handful of ice cubes. Stiles glanced around briefly, startled to find that they were the only two in the room, then turned back to find the guy staring at him intently._ _

__“Hi,” Stiles mouthed, raising his ice cube hand in a quick wave._ _

__“Hi,” the guy mouthed back, smiling wryly. He gestured at the open window and fanned his face, miming cooling off. His eyes were fixed on Stiles, though, boring into him and traveling up and down his body._ _

__The stranger was wearing a sweat-soaked white shirt and black jeans, hair pushed back off of his glistening forehead. His forearms were obscene, Stiles thought. Tan skin, dark hair and stubble..._ _

__Stiles plunked the ice cubes in his drink. The guy at the window stayed put._ _

__This was-- um. Intense._ _

__Intense and intriguing, though, to find someone watching him so openly. At Reed, the attention Stiles got was more... platonic than this felt. It could have been the alcohol, or the sound ringing in his ears and skull, but Stiles was drawn. He narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the window, taking a sip of his drink. The air was fresher over here, yet still warm and unrelenting. Stiles felt sticky and uncomfortably aware that he probably smelled of sweat and beer._ _

__“Do I know you?” he asked, stopping with his toes just short of the guy's boots._ _

__The guy shook his head, tapped his ear with one finger. Too loud._ _

__“What?” he mouthed, leaning forward away from the window._ _

__Stiles stepped forward to the guy's left side and put a hand on the window sill, fingers barely touching the stranger's leg. He leaned in to put his mouth near his ear, tried a different tactic._ _

__“I'm Stiles,” he said loudly, then moved back to watch the man's face. He got a nod in response, then a finger beckoning him to lean back in and listen._ _

__“Derek,” the man said, lips brushing against Stiles' ear. Stiles was looking down at his collarbone, watching a drop of sweat roll down his chest. _Jesus Christ._ “You look like you know how to get yourself into trouble.”_ _

__Stiles whipped his head back to stare at Derek's smirk. Derek pulled Stiles' drink out of his hand and took a sip, not breaking eye contact. Then he spoke again, shaking his head softly. Stiles could make out the word by the movement of his lips: “troublemaker.”_ _

__Years of similar accusations from teachers, fathers, and local law enforcement made Stiles automatically indignant. Flirting aside, this was an unfounded claim that simply would not stand._ _

__“Am not!” he yelled, snatching his drink back. His response prompted Derek to burst into laughter, hand clutching at his chest. Stiles bumped Derek with his hip and scoffed._ _

__“Well, you look like a heartbreaker,” he enunciated back. Derek's laugh slowed to chuckle and he swung his legs happily, eyes sparkling. It took him a moment to realize he hadn't caught what Stiles had said. Derek frowned and tapped his ear again._ _

__Stiles pointed at him. “Heartbreaker,” he said. He put down his drink to point to his own heart and mime breaking it in two._ _

__Derek laughed again, then, and nodded and shrugged. He gave Stiles an exaggerated guilty look. _Well, what can you do? _Stiles filled in in his head.___ _

_____What can you do, indeed._ _ _ _ _

____The music stopped briefly, a stalemate in the space between songs. Stiles sipped his drink, wrinkled his nose at the vodka, then passed it to Derek. Derek drank, eyes flickering and taunting, then passed it back. Stiles could tell Scott was talking to the crowd, but he couldn't make out the words over the ringing in his ears. Long crowd talk meant last song, though, Stiles knew that. 'Faded,' he guess. Just about 180 seconds left onstage._ _ _ _

____Letting his eyes slip down to Derek's chest felt like an invitation, somehow, or maybe an answer. Stiles swayed forward again, put his mouth on Derek's ear._ _ _ _

____“It's hot in here,” he said. Derek moved his head to respond._ _ _ _

____“Good band though.” Lips on catching on earlobes, hands gripping hips..._ _ _ _

____There was something sexy and playful about making small talk over the magnetism tangling their bodies closer and closer together._ _ _ _

____“Great band,” Stiles agreed._ _ _ _

____“I like the lyrics, I think.”_ _ _ _

____“I wrote them.”_ _ _ _

____The music started up again as if to prove it, opening chords of 'Faded' piercing through the space. Stiles loved this song more than anything else he and Scott had written. Derek was unfazed._ _ _ _

____“I know, I'm friends with Scott,” he said._ _ _ _

____Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course he was. It clicked into place._ _ _ _

____“So you are a heartbreaker. He's told me about you, you know.”_ _ _ _

____“And you get into trouble,” Derek finished, pleased. His hands were on Stiles' hip and chest, fingers gripping just slightly. Stiles downed the dregs of his drink and rattled the ice cubes._ _ _ _

____“Too hot for trouble,” he yelled as the bass and drums came in. Derek shook his head, lips smudging across Stiles' cheek and catching dangerously close to his mouth. He reached into Stiles' cup and pulled out an ice cube, raising it to his mouth and sucking off the vodka._ _ _ _

____“No such thing,” he yelled back. He touched the ice cube to Stiles' skin, just below his ear, and ran it the length of the tendon in Stiles' neck._ _ _ _

____Stiles closed his eyes and gasped, fighting the reflex to jump away. He grabbed Derek, instead, digging his fingers into hot skin through damp fabric. He could feel Derek's body touching his, face just inches away. He could feel water running down his neck as the ice cube melted against his smoldering skin. He could feel the chorus washing over him, distorted guitar seeming to shake the entire room. Stiles imagined the words where he couldn't pick them out of the sound: “Last night's bar fight/didn't teach me how to want you any less...”_ _ _ _

____He snapped open his eyes and found Derek's pale green ones. Derek sucked on a second ice cube and then moved it across Stiles' collar bone, making him shiver and pant. He smashed his mouth into Derek's ear._ _ _ _

____“Can you take me home?” he screamed, as the last chord faded out and the crowd began to roar. The ice cube had melted completely, and Derek's hand was moving slowly to grip his neck._ _ _ _

____“Can we get into trouble?” Derek yelled back._ _ _ _

____Stiles nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling Derek away from the window. "Absofuckinglutely," Stiles said to himself, not bothering to turn around for Derek's benefit._ _ _ _


End file.
